Signs and banners are commonly used to identify and display a preference for, and support of, a team or individual in a sports competition, including, among others, football, basketball, baseball, soccer, tennis, rugby, track and field, swimming, or motor vehicle racing. Such signage also is used in connection with other types of entertainment events, such as concerts, as well as at political rallies and other gatherings and social events. Conventional signage typically is constructed of plastic, metal, paper, wood and/or cloth and usually includes a desired “message” permanently printed, adhered or otherwise placed thereon. The message generally comprises a written or other visual representation. For example, the message can include a slogan, a person's name, a team name, or a logo. Although such signage is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, the visibility of such signage can be decreased where there are a number of similar competing signs and/or in environments having reduced lighting, whether due to weather or nightfall. One proposed solution to increase the visibility of conventional signage has been to use relatively intense colors. However, such a solution is not always practical, especially where the desired message is a logo requiring a particular color motif or trade dress.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved signage having high visibility. The signage should be inexpensive to manufacture, allow for the permanent placement of a desired message, be capable of supporting variations in color motifs and be easily recognizable in relatively dim lighting conditions and when used with other competing signs.